A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user riding therein in a desired direction. An example of a vehicle is an automobile.
For the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, a variety of sensors and electronic devices are typically mounted in vehicles. For example, some vehicles implement an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) that utilizes various sensors in the vehicle to provide convenience functions for a user of the vehicle. In addition, autonomous vehicles have actively been developed.